User talk:Al98122
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Emmerdale Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Al9812 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EmmerdaleWiki (Talk) 12:08, May 20, 2012 Welcome Aboard! Hi, nice to have you here! Do you have any previous wiki experience? Do you have anything in particular you want to help with? Or would you like me to make some suggestions? At the moment my priority is to get the days of the year completed. I'm keen for them to be added in order (it'll be easier in the long run) so wouldn't mind some help there to start with. At the moment you may have seen I'm doing very simple first draft pages, which I can create by looking at the "WhatLinksHere" page - for example: http://emmerdalewiki.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/25_May . Even just creating stubs for each day of the year would get the job done a lot quicker! If you were to add the calendar template to each page as well that would make the job a bit easier. Well, that's my first suggestion! If you have anything else you're keen to do please do so. I suggest you tell me what it is though just in case I'm already doing it 'behind the scenes'! If you're new to wikis and are confused by references to templates/stubs etc, don't be afraid to say so! :) EmmerdaleWiki Talk 17:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :If you are interested in helping me complete the days of the year in the same way as my current 'first draft' pages, I've realised 'WhatLinksHere' won't give you all the information you need! Don't worry though, if you are interested in helping with this just say the word and I'll explain the easiest way to work out the years! EmmerdaleWiki Talk 09:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :No previous wiki experience but I knew about Corriepedia , Friends wiki and Glee wiki :Roy and Kelly's wedding aniversary is soon , as is Frank Tate's death and Jack finding out about Sarah and Ritchie's affair :I might create articles for specific storylines ::I know Corriepedia well, too. Actually it was the wedding anniversary yesterday, and Franks' death a few days ago. I wanted to do an episode that featured Edna yesterday, but itnsource.com where I get most of the information from at the moment isn't working, so I've been unable to do it! If you're wondering why I didn't feature Franks death on "Emmerdale Past", well with 40 years worth of stories, I think each year deserves more than one episode to be featured (especially as, for the sake of international readers, I am refusing to cover 2010 onwards at the moment). So I don't want to use all the best episodes in the first year! Frank's death was an hour special, so it's time as a front page feature will definitely come! ::Articles for storylines isn't a bad idea, although I would have thought it would be easier to do once all the episode synopses are complete, or at least all the ones that cover the story. ::I have moved the text and added links on the episode page you edited, as seen here: http://emmerdalewiki.wikia.com/index.php?title=02237&action=historysubmit&diff=12747&oldid=12746 Could you try and stick to this format in future, please? If you're not sure what the link should be, I'm here to help. Some general pointers - characters should be linked to as the name they were known by at the time of the episode. On the whole, this will be their credited name, e.g. "Darren Eden", rather than "Daz Eden". He can be referred to as Daz, but use a pipie link (just as in the link above "her mum" is a pipe link to "Kate Sugden"). Also, although originally I linked the pub as simply "Woolpack", I now link as "The Woolpack" (the ones with "Woolpack" need to be changed at some point). I was trying to make it simpler by having less to type, but I think the name should be accurate! I think that's enough to be getting on with! :) EmmerdaleWiki Talk 09:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry the article I created wasn't that detailed , I was watching Eurovision ::I didn't like to complain about the length - an undetailed plot is better than no plot! If you'd taken the stub template out as well it would have been a different matter. If you do write something more detailed, please remember to remove it though (its the phrase "epstub" with the curly brackets around it). EmmerdaleWiki Talk 18:08, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::How long have you watched Emmerdale ? What other shows do you watch ? :::Since I was a small boy back in the 80s! I like all sorts of programmes, although I've never watched Friends or Glee! How long have you been watching?EmmerdaleWiki Talk 18:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::As it happens, the only time Edna has ever appeared on May 26th was 2005, and as I have a rule not to feature consecutive episodes, I had to look for another episode to feature. Then I realised there was an obvious choice given the unavailability of itnsource - one of only two episodes the site doesn't even list anyway! And it finally adds 83 to the list of featured years (sort of!). As for the 27th, I copied the synopsis from 2005 just in time before the site went back to "System Error"! Phew! By the way, you ought to sing your posts by typing four tildes ( ~ ).EmmerdaleWiki Talk 02:04, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Since 1990 , but I have seen most episodes through Sky Soap and Granada Plus repeats . My parents watched before I started watching :::Do you watch other soaps ? ::::Lucky you! Me or my family have never had a Sky subsciption so I missed out on all the repeats. Now of course I'd love the chance to see them again and would buy Sky for that alone! It's a pity ITV can't put them on YouTube like STV have with Take the High Road. If nothing else they'll probably be available as paid-for downloads at some point in the future. I also watch Corrie and EE. Don't forget the tildes! ( ~ ) EmmerdaleWiki Talk 01:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::So do I , and I watched Brookside as well ::::Tildes! Four Tildes! ( ~ ) How long have you been reading the wiki anyway, and how did you discover it? EmmerdaleWiki Talk 00:07, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::By looking up Emmerdale old episodes , and about a week and a half ::::Al98122 15:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's it! If the posts are signed its easier to see who's written what! :) They're only for talk pages though. It's good to know people are finding the wiki, anyway. EmmerdaleWiki Talk 15:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Let me guess that today's episode is from 2001 ::::Al98122 15:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nice try! Again, it's one I will feature, but another thing I need to think about with episodes that feature arrving/departing characters is the "Emmerdale Cast" feature. There is a reasonable chance that if a significant actor makes their debut or leaves, and is not the weeks' featured actor, then I won't be including that episode this year. A lot of thought goes into these front page features, you see! Actually, I need these sorts of rules to help me choose or I'd never be able to pick one episode in preference to another lol!EmmerdaleWiki Talk 22:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think you should put more articles of Emmerdale Farm episodes Al98122 13:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't disagree! There are a few issues to consider though. The biggest of which is that many of the episodes either have no synopsis listed, or it is quite vague. The fact that they are often only one sentence also means there isn't much I can write! :::Another issue is that you may have noticed I often use characters who are prominent in current storylines - so Zak/Cain storylines, Debbie and Charity/Cain or Sarah stories, Ashley stories etc. The fact that the recent featured 1990 episode involved someone running off with Eric's money was a large factor in choosing that episode. As he and Alan are the only Farm-era characters left, this automatically makes their selection less likely. There are other ways of drawing similarities of course - like todays story with Kelly - which I try and do, and opens up older episode possibilities - especially if a former vicar is having problems! :::The other issue (although it isn't one I worry too much about) is having a reasonably even distribution. You could argue that means that, nearly 160 days into the year, I should have featured each year around four times. However, as there were three times more episodes shown in 2009 than 1989, you could equally say 2009 should be featured thrice as often! Which is probably quite a fair argument to make. :::Also, to return to the initial point that choice is limited, I don't want to use up all the good 'Farm' candidates in the first year. The good news is that every year of the 1970s (except of course '72) has now been featured at least once. The 1980s are admittedly a bit lacking at the moment (only 9 features, including 4 in '86), but I've also yet to feature 1991 (even though '90 and '92 have had five each!). I will certainly try and feature '81, '84 and '85 before they took their summer breaks, and I'll be on constant look-out for good candidates from '87 to '89 (and '91) too. :::EmmerdaleWiki Talk 09:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC)